The Plan
by Dark Phoenix 13X
Summary: Lit: Rory made a plan long ago. Now while with Logan the plan she made catches up with her.


this idea occured to me today so I decided to write it down in a one-parter, enjoy.

* * *

The Plan

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them.

**Spoilers:** Everything up to S6

**Summary:** Lit: Rory made a plan long ago, now she's with Logan when the plan she made catches up with her.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory lay awake in bed, Logan was snoring beside, sound asleep. It had been 3 days now since Logan returned from London and ever since he came back she hadn't been able to sleep well.

The first night she lay awake she thought it was from the excitement of having her boyfriend home again. Now she knew that wasn't the case. The smell off alcohol and sweat the bed had ever since Logan came back also wasn't the reason. Nor was it her upcoming graduation. No it was the feeling she had forgotten something but couldn't remember what. It bugged her to no end that she couldn't come up with what it was.

Feeling very tired she finally drifted off in a restless sleep.

_Dream_

"_Have you forgotten what is coming up soon?" Rory heard her own voice as she looked around the bright white place._

"_What is coming up soon? What did I forget, tell me! Please." Rory asked._

_The scene around her changed and Rory recognize it as a place in Stars Hollow. She was standing at the bridge where so many memories lay. A figure was sitting on the bridge staring out at the water. A thick mist was around them._

_Rory approached the figure carefully "Why am I here" Rory asked the figure._

_The figure turned her head around to look at her before she spoke "Don't you remember why? Have you buried me so deep down?" A younger looking Rory dressed in jeans and a blue shirt asked her._

_Rory gasped when she saw her younger self sitting there, simply looking at her, she seemed sad but also angry. "I don't know what you're talking about? Why am I dreaming of my younger self? At this place? Tell me, please?" Rory asked not understanding._

"_Tell you" her younger self said as she looked at Rory "I would like to but you even if I did like I did in the past, you don't listen to me anymore." Her younger self said._

_Another figure appeared "nor do you listen to me anymore." Another young Rory this time in a Chilton uniform said to her._

"_I don't get it? Why are you here? Why am I here? Who are you supposed to be?" Rory asked not understanding._

"_You know who we are Rory." Young Rory sitting at the bridge said to her._

"_If I did I wouldn't ask you, now would I?" Rory told her younger self._

_Chilton Rory spoke up "I could plan it out for you but then, you don't follow your own plans anymore, do you?"_

_Young Rory then spoke "She's the planning part of you." She told Rory then started back out at the water._

_Chilton Rory looked at younger Rory "And you are the reason I often have to change my plans. If you wouldn't fall so hard we would not be in this mess. She wouldn't have ignored us and we'd both be happy at Harvard."_

_Younger Rory looked at Chilton Rory "I didn't chose to fall, I just did. I'm not to blame for her actions." She said looking at Rory. "She buried me, stopped listening to me, and eventually you. She actually chooses to be with someone who helped her burry us. She's convinced herself she loves him but all he causes her is grief." Glaring at Rory she asked "Why do you allow someone to have such control over you? To hurt you so much…you don't listen to me, and yet you still let me get hurt so many times. You have lost us, your heart and your planning capabilities, you don't even see things that are obvious, listen to your own common sense…."_

_Rory looked confused at them "What are you talking about? I-"_

"_You can't say lies here when I am present. I am your heart Rory, I know who I love and it isn't that blond dick." Younger Rory told her._

"_The guy you love shouldn't alter your plans if you don't want them too. The guy you love should encourage you to get back up on your feet when someone knocks you down. He doesn't just sit by and let you becomes unhappier with every day. He wouldn't let you throw away your plans unless that was what you really wanted. And you only really wanted to change your plans for one guy in your entire life." Chilton Rory told her._

"_And yet when you see him again, with his life together you still chose to remain with a guy that has brought you nothing but misery and trouble." Younger Rory told her._

"_So we thought with what is coming up we should have ourselves a small intervention." Chilton Rory told her._

"_And what is coming up? What did I forget? And if you are talking about Jess that you're wrong. I'm with Logan, not Jess. I l-" Rory said but again couldn't get the words out._

"_I told you, you can't lie about your true feelings here." Younger Rory told her standing up and walking to her._

"_But I'm not lying I l-"Rory started but couldn't finish the word._

_Younger Rory finished "Love Jess." She told her._

"_No but, I can't still…" Rory started but Chilton Rory interrupted._

"_The plan you have forgotten will soon hopefully get you to your senses again." Chilton Rory told her._

_With that said Chilton Rory vanished and younger Rory remained and looked at her "Stop lying to me and admit your true feelings." She told her as she too started to vanish._

_Rory was now standing there alone at the bridge but soon she saw another figure in the mist. Walking towards it Rory wondered who it could be now._

_The figure met her halfway and as the mist cleared Rory froze as she saw-_

"_Jess?" she said shocked._

"_Rory?" Jess also said shocked._

_The scene around them changed and Rory recognized the surroundings._

_Jess looked around them then back as Rory and asked "What is this place? Why did you want me to see this?"_

"_Our wedding place" Rory said in a soft whisper but Jess heard "And what do you mean your dream, this is my dream." She suddenly said to him snapping out her shock._

_They looked at each other and noticed they were standing at the alter then with a startle…_

_End dream_

…they woke up.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jess sat upright in his bed. _'that was a strange dream'_ he thought to himself.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory sat up breathing heavily. _'It can't be true…it is almost 4 years it could be true.' _Rory tough tot herself getting out off bed.

Walking quietly to the living room she thought about the dream she had _'It was just a dream. Nothing more…right?'_ Rory thought then thought about calling her mother and asking for her advise.

'_No, I am not going to call my mom and make a big deal out of this. It was just a dream. I love Logan. I'm over Jess…I mean I have to be…right?'_ she quickly closed her thoughts off from the subject and took out her laptop and sat down, deciding that if she couldn't sleep, and not think about 2 particular men she would work.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Morning came and eventually Logan awoke as Rory decided to shower before she had to go to Yale. She didn't mention her dream to him as she continued to get ready for school.

At school Rory was absentminded and while she tried her best to pay attention Paris finally had enough.

"Spill it Gilmore." Paris said when they were alone eating lunch.

"What?" Rory asked focussing her attention at Paris "it's nothing." She told Paris.

"It's obviously not nothing now tell me." Paris insisted.

Rory sighed "It's…promise you will not tell anyone. Not Doyle and certainly not Logan or my mother." Rory told Paris.

"Like I ever have anything to tell Huntzburger." Paris said but after the look Rory then gave her she sighed "Fine, I promise now tell me what this is about." Paris added.

"Ok." Rory said taking a breath not sure where to begin but then started "When we were at Chilton and I was dating Jess I knew our relationship wasn't perfect but I loved him, a lot." She paused taking in Paris reaction before continuing "I thought we were going to be together forever, every fibre in my being wanted to be with him forever. So I planned our future."

"You planned Jess's future?" Paris said looking at her with unbelief.

"Our future, see I figured then once I was done with college we would get married and I had the perfect place in mind but it wasn't exactly something done normally. I had to talk with a lot of people but eventually managed to book The United States Library of Congress in Washington D.C. as place for our wedding. Since we both love books so much it seemed only fitting to me to say our I do's in the worlds largest library." Rory told Paris.

Paris was stunned, which was something that very rarely happened. "You planned your wedding with Jess?" she repeated.

"Yes, I did!" Rory said a bit annoyed at the thought it was so crazy and unbelievable that she loved Jess and that she once thought they were meant to be.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit shocked here." Paris said irritated.

"No I'm sorry, it's just. The date I booked it is coming up. I had totally forgotten about it but I had this last night that was really creepy. I saw myself only younger sitting at a place both special to me and Jess. Then there was another younger me in my Chilton uniform. They said there were my heart and the plan making part of me." Rory took a deep breath before continuing "The crazy thing was they both seemed to blame me for all the trouble I had past few years. They told me I had buried them and didn't listen to them anymore and that Logan only brought me pain an misery. I tried to tell them I loved Logan but I couldn't get the words out. I tried and tried but nothing, they said I couldn't lie there, in the dream that is. And then they said I had to stop lying to myself and admit to myself that I am still in love with Jess. How crazy is that? Imagine me still in love with Jess after more then 3 years, almost 4, apart. Then the vanished and Jess appears and the see the wedding place I had planned for us. It really freaked me out because Jess didn't act like he was part of my dream but that I was part of his. Now I don't know when the reminder card for the wedding comes but I know it'll be soon and I don't know what to think, feel or do." Rory finished letting out a breath before looking hopeful at Paris.

Paris felt uncomfortable after Rory dumped her issue's out in front of her and didn't know what to tell her best friend. Rory was starring at her with hope she somehow had the magical answer. She took a deep breath herself and said "I can't give you any answers Rory. I don't know who it is who is in your heart, if you just had a crazy dream or a revelation from repressed feelings inside you. Only you can give the answers to your questions. Do you really love Logan? Or are you still in love with Jess? That's the main question that you have to ask yourself. I can tell you that you have to be honest with yourself and to Logan and Jess."

Rory looked away thinking and stayed that way for a while until she spoke. "I know, it's funny tough. No matter who I date it always leads back to Jess. Nothing I felt with any of the guys I have been with ever compared to what I felt when I was with him. It just…hurt so much when he shut me out and just left. And continued to leave. I've tried to deny what I felt, burry it. But that dream brought up so many memories, good and bad. I think I know, maybe I have always known." She stopped and looked back at Paris "I love Jess Paris. I love him but I'm afraid. I'm afraid of getting hurt again, of hurting him again. It's a 3 and a half hour ride to Philadelphia, how are we going to make this work, should he decide to give us a chance. Which I wouldn't blame him if he didn't considering last time."

"Rory stop it. Jess loves you, he always has. He'd be a fool if he didn't want you back. If you're sure about this Rory you should tell Logan. Then if you're still up for it we'll drive to Philadelphia tonight." Paris told her.

"Thanks Paris." Rory told her finishing her coffee.

"You just be sure to follow your heart from now on, no more hiding." Paris replied.

"I promise." Rory told her.

"Good, because I really do not want to go through this again in another almost 4 years.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hey Ace, you're early." Logan said as she arrived at their apartment.

"Logan we have to talk." Rory said.

"Ok, this sounds serious." Logan said as they sat at the couch together.

Rory looked at him serious trying to find to words that would least break Logan's heart.

"Come on Ace, tell me already you're making me nervous." Logan told her.

"We have to break up." Rory said and sighed there she had said it.

"What? Why? What did I do wrong? Whatever it is we can fix it Ace." Logan told her.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to fix it Logan. I'm not in love with you, and I'm sorry for telling you otherwise but it's the truth. I care about you and I don't want to hurt you but I have to be honest now." Rory told him.

"Is there someone else?" Logan asked jealous and angry.

"That depends on your point of view, in mine you are the other guy. I couldn't give you my heart because I had already given it away." Rory told her.

"What? What are you talking about? Who…Jack the writer guy, it's him. isn't it?" Logan accused.

"His name is Jess but you're right, it is him. I never got over him Logan, I thought I did, I made myself believe I did but I haven't. I have to face it now and I know that it will hurt you but I will regret it if I don't and if I continue to ignore it and be with you I would not be truly happy, and neither would you be." Rory told him.

"But Rory I love you." Logan told her.

"I think you're more in love with the idea of me then me. If you really loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me. Or at least not have given up so easily after one fight. I'll move my stuff out on Monday, Paris said I could stay with her and Doyle for a while." Rory told him.

"You're really leaving me?" Logan asked.

"I have to, I'm sorry." And with that Rory stood up and left a quiet Logan behind.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I'll wait outside." Paris told her.

Rory nodded and walked into Truncheon books.

Jess was making out heavily with a blond girl, Rory froze as she saw the two and as the broke apart Rory recognized the girl as Shane.

"You didn't think I'd still be pining and waiting for you, did you?" Jess asked.

Rory stood there feeling her heart break as Jess and Shane's laughter filled the room.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory sat up with a start and saw she was still in the car. Paris was looking at her.

"Bad dream?" Paris asked.

Rory nodded and rubbed her eyes "the worst, I dreamt that I walked in and Jess was making out with Shane. And then he asked if I thought that he's still be pining and waiting for me. Then they both started laughing."

"You're just afraid and nervous. Suck it up Gilmore, we're here. There is no turning back now." Paris told her.

Only now Rory noticed that they weren't driving but in fact parked in front of Truncheon Books. "You want to come in with me?" Rory asked Paris.

"And watch the two of you profess your eternal love to each other followed by a heavy make out session, no thank you. I'll stay in the car, Doyle is supposed to be calling me soon anyways." Paris replied.

"Ok" Rory said opening her door slightly then turning back to Paris "Whatever happens, thanks for helping me face this Paris." Rory told her.

"You're welcome, now go. Don't keep wannabee James Dean waiting." Paris replied.

Rory smiled and got out of the car, then proceeded to make her way to the front doors of Truncheon Books.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Come on Mariano, tell us?" Matthew asked him for the hundredth time that day.

"I told you no, I had a bad dream, everyone has one from time to time. I'm not going to share them with you or anyone." Jess replied.

"But we're not just anyone, we are your best and only friends." Chris informed him.

The door opened and Rory stepped through holding a breath. She then saw Jess and with no Shane in sight she felt better. Their eyes locked as they started at each other. "Hi Jess" she said softly, but hard enough for everyone to hear.

"Rory" Jess said getting up from his chair behind his desk and took a step to her then stopping and asking "What are you doing here?"

"I…uh I…I had to see you." Rory decided to answer as she took a few steps closer to him, still there was a considerable distance between the two.

"Ok" Jess looked at his two friends and pointed to the stairs "Let's go upstairs so we can talk." He told her.

"Ok" Rory said relieved she would have to tell him what she did and possible e rejected in front of his friends.

"Oh come on Mariano, at least tell her who she is." Chris complained.

"I know her from somewhere…she was at the opening, wasn't she?" Matthew asked Chris.

Chris snapped his fingers "Right, the girl Jess couldn't keep his eyes off all night." He said smiling charmingly as he walked up to Rory "I'm Chris, that's Matthew."

"Rory Gilmore" Rory replied looking from Chris, Matthew to Jess.

"Come on." Jess said ignoring his friends as he led her upstairs.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

After some silence Jess finally asked in a tired voice "So why are you here Rory?"

"I have to tell you something." Rory told him.

"Huh" Jess replied.

Rory swallowed her hurt by Jess defensiveness and said "I broke up with Logan."

"Good for you, what does this have this have to do with me?" Jess replied.

"Jess please, I'm trying here." Rory told him.

"And what is it exactly you are trying Rory? If you're on the rebound you can go look for someone else." Jess told her.

"No that's not it." Rory replied.

"Then what? What is it? Why are you really here? What do you want to tell me?" Jess asked still defensive.

"I love you dammit" Rory shouted at him.

Jess was silent and looked at her before finally speaking "Are you sure?"

"I've always been sure Jess. I'm just good at hiding it, even from myself." Rory replied.

"So what does this mean?" Jess asked her.

"Well that depends…do you still love me?" Rory asked.

"Nothing I tried stopped that Rory. I can't stop loving you, I tried but I can't." Jess told her sincere as he stepped closer to her.

"Neither can I." Rory replied before closing the final gap and their lips touched each others and the lost themselves in the kiss, the passion and their love.

The End.

* * *

Review please. 


End file.
